


What's Wrong With Seongwoo's Husband?

by realdefonge



Series: 'What's Wrong With Secretary Ong' extras [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romance, busy ceo niel, ceo!niel, former secretary!ong, sulky onge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: Seongwoo feels lonely because his CEO husband, Daniel, has been working too much lately.





	What's Wrong With Seongwoo's Husband?

**Author's Note:**

> -another 'What's Wrong With Secretary Ong' bonus story 'cause why not xD  
> -CEO Niel has turned into reality and this is my way of rejoicing

  
Seongwoo woke to the morning rays shining in his eyes. He grunted as he rolled over to Daniel's side of the bed, hoping to feel his husband's familiar warmth, only to be greeted by an empty space. He slowly opened his eyes and heaved out a sigh as he ran his hands through the crumpled sheets, hoping that Daniel would magically appear beside him and flash his usual grin as he leans in for a morning kiss.

"And here I thought we could finally cuddle since it's Sunday," Seongwoo muttered. He chuckled to himself as he realized he had unconsciously pouted, although the chuckle died down when he remembered how Daniel would always pinch his cheeks whenever he pouts, all the while cooing over how cute he looks. Seongwoo buried his face on the sheets and fake sobbed. "Dammit, I miss that big idiot."

It's been a week since he's had a proper conversation with his husband. He has tried his best to stay awake so he could see Daniel once he gets home but the latter has been arriving late at night due to his company's M&As (mergers and acquisitions). Daniel managed to expand the company (which now goes by the name Connekt Corp.) and came up with innovations that made headlines throughout the corporate world.

Seongwoo has been with him through every success and obstacle. Despite being a successful photographer himself, there were times when he would go on his secretary mode and help Daniel organize his schedules. He would even go as far as to help him go through the project proposals of the company's various departments.

" _Really...what would I do without you?_ " Daniel would often say. He would wrap his arms around Seongwoo's waist and bury his tired face on his shoulder. Seongwoo, in turn, would caress his husband's face and smile in contentment, because knowing that he could ease Daniel's burdens even for a bit is more than enough for him.

But even moments like that have become rare recently. Over the past few weeks, Seongwoo has been in and out of the country due to his work, and Daniel has been really busy with company matters. The latter would sometimes fall asleep on his office and Jisung would call Seongwoo to pick him up or bring him a new set of clothes.

It has been like that for a week, and Seongwoo couldn't help but feel down. In their four years of marriage, it's the first time that they've been that _distant_ with each other. They hardly see each other at home and when they do, it's usually just for a few minutes.

Daniel would be all dressed up once Seongwoo wakes up, and he would just give him a small peck on his cheek before a rushed goodbye. Seongwoo would wait for him in their living room at night, only to wake up in their bed the next day, realizing that Daniel carried him to their room since he fell asleep on the couch.

Seongwoo sat up on the bed with a huff, telling himself that he's had enough. He's going to spend the day with his husband and nothing can stop him.

 

* * *

 

"How's the negotiation with Pantajio?"

The meeting room was instantly filled with grumbles at the mention of the company which they are in the middle of acquiring. They're currently in the due diligence process, which is the most exhausting part of M&As, and it doesn't help that Pantajio doesn't really exert any effort with the process.

"They're not clear on their financial metrics," Jisung, the VP, sighed. "I'm telling you, that CEO is shady. He's giving the valuation team a hard time."

Daniel removed his glasses and massaged his temples. He's been wearing his glasses lately instead of his usual contacts because he's always in a rush to get to work since he began his acquisition ventures. "Still, we need to push through. Once we get to the bottom of this, we can finally execute the sale of the contract."

"Aren't we just wasting time on this company?" one of the directors asked. "I mean, I know we've already come this far but there are tons of entertainment companies out there who are willing to be acquired by Connekt Corp."

"We can't. We will acquire Pantajio no matter what. I know it's a hassle but I can only ask for everyone's help. Let's hang on and get this over with."

"You got it, President Kang," Jinyoung said as he gave Daniel a knowing look. The president smiled at his young director's reassurance. Jinyoung and Jisung know how important it is for Daniel to save Pantajio since it's the company that manages Guanlin's music activities.

Guanlin, who is practically like a son to Daniel and Seongwoo, was so devastated at the sudden news of his company going bankrupt because it would affect his promotions. Despite his popularity, it would be hard for him to get signed to a different company due to his age. Seongwoo got so stressed up over Guanlin's situation that Daniel decided to take the matter into his own hands.

He was planning to acquire various companies anyway, so he figured he could include an entertainment company in his M&As. Seongwoo knew that it was a risky move and it could affect Daniel's reputation, so he tried his best to help the president prepare his contingency plan.

Daniel was really thankful for his husband's help, but he didn't want Seongwoo to spend his vacation attending to company matters. Seongwoo is not Daniel's secretary anymore. He is now a renowned photographer who is busy with his own craft. He finally took his well-deserved break two weeks ago, and Daniel felt bad that instead of getting some rest, Seongwoo spent his break helping him out.

Which is why he's been making sure to do all of his work in the company instead of bringing some of his unfinished work at home. He knew Seongwoo would stay up with him until dawn to help him out, and he didn't want that. As much as possible, he wanted Seongwoo to be stress-free. After all, he's been going in and out of the country lately, and Daniel has noticed that it has taken a toll on his husband's body.

But aside from wanting Seongwoo to get some rest, there's actually another reason why Daniel has been working extra hard lately.

 

" _Nuguseyo_?"

 

Daniel flinched at the sound of Seongwoo's voice coming from his phone along with the vibration on his pocket. He recorded Seongwoo's  _'_ _nuguseyo_ _'_ and set it at his alert tone, with the latter setting Daniel's _'_ _saranghaeyo_ _'_ as his alert tone. He bit his lip and shot his directors an apologetic look, internally scolding himself for forgetting to put his phone on silent mode.

"Please continue," he instructed as he subtly took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it from under the table. There was a message from Seongwoo.

 

 

Daniel snorted at his husband's cuteness, but then he realized that he was still in the middle of the meeting. He gave his directors another apologetic look before standing up from his chair. "Well, my fellow workaholics, shall we take a lunch break?"

 

* * *

 

 

Yohan, Daniel's secretary, immediately stood up and bowed when Seongwoo walked in. Seongwoo gave him a smile as he rested his elbow on the reception table. "Please tell me he's inside."

The secretary smiled back and nodded. "Yes. President Kang suddenly stormed out of the meeting room and went inside his office a few minutes ago."

"Good."

Seongwoo happily walked towards Daniel's office, a look of excitement evident on his face. He can finally spend some quality time with his husband, even just for a while.

But the excited look dissipated when he spotted Daniel behind his huge monitor. His left hand was on the mouse, browsing the files on the computer, while his right hand was busy scribbling notes on his documents. He didn't even notice Seongwoo enter the office until the older suddenly dropped the lunchbox on his table.

Daniel stopped whatever he was doing and looked up at his husband. "Hyung, you're here,"

"Obviously," Seongwoo placed his hands on his hips and sighed as he bent down with his lips puckered. Daniel chuckled at the gesture but immediately leaned forward to press their lips together. When he was about to pull away, Seongwoo was quick to cup Daniel's cheeks on his palms to pepper kisses all over the younger's face.

"Ah, hyung," Daniel laughed heartily at Seongwoo's pecks. "It's not like I'm not enjoying this, because I really do, but the directors might come in all of a sudden,"

Seongwoo distanced himself from Daniel and pouted. "Really now? You're worried about that when your beloved husband came all this way to bring you lunch and shower you with love?"

"It's not like that," Daniel tried to appease, but the older only sneered at him. He stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Seongwoo's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for bringing me lunch. I'll eat it well,"

For the first time in a week, Seongwoo was finally able to take a close look at Daniel's face. The younger clearly lost a bit of weight. "You need to be fed more. I heard from Jisung-hyung that you only eat sandwiches for lunch these days. Should we go out later and have a feast at your favorite restaurant?"

Daniel blinked at him before sighing resignedly. Seongwoo's expression turned glum because he somehow knew what his husband would say next.

"Sorry, hyung. I still have a lot of work to do. I'll be home late again. Just eat dinner without me, okay?"

"As usual," Seongwoo sniggered as he looked away from Daniel. "I know how important the company is to you, but...don't you think this is too much?"

"Hyung..."

"I told myself I will not be jealous of your work, but I just can't help it! To be honest, I've been feeling so neglected for the past week, Niel," Seongwoo swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling embarrassed that he's about to cry from missing his husband too much. "I'm finally on a break from work. I could finally spend time with you! But you're rarely home these days and I just...I feel so lonely."

He knows he probably seems so childish at the moment. He's already in his late 30s yet he's sulking over the fact that Daniel isn't giving him enough attention.

Daniel was surprised at his outburst. He leaned his palms at the edge of the table and bit his lip. "Oh God, I didn't know you felt that way, hyung."

"I didn't really say anything because I didn't want to sound so needy. After all, we both agreed to be mindful of each other's careers," Seongwoo admitted. It's true that he could've bombarded Daniel with messages and calls and demanded for more of his time, but every time he felt like doing so, he would remember how much the company means to his husband and how hard he worked to finally take over its operations.

"I was happy when you let me help with your work, but then you started doing overnight work here in your office so I couldn't even help you out anymore," he continued. Seongwoo felt helpless because he couldn't even do anything for his worn-out husband. Without knowing it, tears were already pooling in his eyes. "I know I won't always be your priority, but--"

"Hyung!" Daniel quickly ran to Seongwoo's side when he saw the older's tears. "Hyung, what are you talking about? No matter what, you'll always be my top priority!"

Seongwoo sniffed and Daniel quickly wiped his tears away. "You don't need to lie to me, President Kang,"

Daniel snorted at Seongwoo's sulky remark, earning him a light punch on the shoulder. "What? You looked so cute with the mopey face, hyung."

"Shut up," Seongwoo looked away to hide the blush on his face. Four years of marriage and he still couldn't get used to the way his husband looks at him. Although he must admit, he missed that gaze from Daniel.

"I'm really sorry for making you feel lonely," Daniel softly tilted Seongwoo's face and gave him a smile so wide that it made the older's heart melt. "I feel sorry but...you just look so adorable right now. Do you always make this kind of expression when you miss me?"

"Y-Yah!" Seongwoo gave Daniel another hit in the shoulder. "Are you teasing me right now? I was being serious!"

"Okay, okay." Daniel raised his hands in the air and walked back to his desk. He opened one of his drawers and sighed before taking out an envelope. "I wasn't supposed to give this yet, but now that I know I've been making you feel that way for the past few days, I guess I have no choice but to reveal my surprise."

Daniel handed the envelope to Seongwoo and the latter just stared at it for a while before taking it. "What does this have to do with anything?"

 

"Just open it, hyung."

 

Seongwoo shrugged as he opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets for a five-day Caribbean cruise. Moreover, it falls on Seongwoo's birthday, which is only a few days away.

"A cruise? Why? How? When did you plan this?"

Daniel laughed again as he walked back to Seongwoo's side. "Why? Because it's your birthday next week and you deserve this kind of vacation after all your hard work. How? Well, I asked for Jinyoung's help to get those. When? I've been planning this for months now."

"Months?" Seongwoo asked in surprise. "How did you even have the time to plan for this? Aren't you in the middle of your M&As?"

"Yes, but I inserted the planning during my breaks," Daniel nodded. "Which is why I've been working my ass off lately. I have to finish my part of the work so I could completely free my schedule next week for our cruise. I don't want to be distracted by company matters during our trip."

"Idiot!" Seongwoo felt tears forming on his eyes again. "You should've just told me! And why did you stop seeking for my help when it could've made your work easier?"

Daniel took Seongwoo's hands into his and gave them a squeeze. "Because I didn't want you to stress yourself out during your break, especially since you're already tired from your own work."

"But I'm your husband," Seongwoo pouted. "You know I'd be more than willing to share the burdens with you."

"I feel the same," Daniel brushed the hair off of Seongwoo's face and chuckled. "I'm really sorry for not talking to you about this. We've been married for so long and yet here we are, facing a misunderstanding due to lack of communication."

Seongwoo chuckled, too. "I guess we still have a long way to go, babe."

"Agreed," Daniel leaned down to kiss his husband's forehead. "But we'll work on it. From now on, I'll think twice before planning my surprises."

"Yah, I'm really thankful for this," Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist for a hug. "But please, let's not leave each other second-guessing next time, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel hummed against Seongwoo's neck. "Ah, but I really enjoyed watching you expose your needy self, hyung."

"Yah!"

"Just kidding," Daniel tightened his hold on Seongwoo, but the moment he did so, Seongwoo felt the growling of the younger's stomach against his.

Seongwoo pulled away from the hug and laughed. "You better eat. I don't want to go on a cruise with a famished husband."

"Even if I'm like this, I bet I still have better stamina than you, hyung," Daniel teased.

"Oh, we'll see about that. I won't leave you alone during that five-day cruise so you better watch out, President Kang."

Daniel looked pleasantly surprised at his husband's boldness. He pulled Seongwoo back and bent down to kiss him on the lips.

 

"Looking forward to it, babe."


End file.
